This Geriatric Mental Health Academic Award application proposes a series of clinical investigations of geriatric neuropsychiatric disorders, including Alzheimer-type dementia, late-onset depression, and drug-induced attentional disruptions. The Principal Investigator will also be working with two groups of junior faculty to develop their research skills in geriatric and neurophsychiatric clinical research. He will catalyze the development of novel educational programs at the University of Rochester Medical Center as a means of disseminating new findings from geriatric mental health research to students, residents, faculty, and part-time physicians. The Principal Investigator will undertake a series of educational experiences to improve his skills for future investigations of elderly individuals. These will include learning more about: i) behavioral and psychophysical methods for assessing attentional dysfunction; ii) epidemiology, and iii) research design and data analysis. The Department of Psychiatry, University of Rochester School of Medicine and Dentistry, is committed to developing a vigorous program of geriatric mental health research. It has a unique setting and many of the resources necessary for accomplishing an exciting amalgamation of interests and skills in neuropsychiatry and clinical geriatric psychiatry. The Geriatric Mental Health Academic Award will facilitate the development of this creative endeavor.